1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to the field of data processing systems. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for enhancing environment variable and process option invocation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Starting UNIX processes from system/user production scripts involve issues that limit management of process environments and result in complex usage issues. An example of a system/user production script would be the AIX scripts that involve the system resource master controller daemon (srcmstr). Currently, environment variables are defined at the system (e.g., universal for all users) level or at the single-user level via the user's home directory. All processes that are started from a single script will have the same set of environment variables from the system and user levels. Process options are global in that users of a system script do not have a convenient method for invoking a process with alternate options. Therefore, there is a need for a system and method for addressing the aforementioned limitations of the prior art.